


Just a nice dream

by killing_kurare



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: When their eyes meet, memories flood their minds.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) [#_0492] Lily x Rufus | we were two kids, just tryin' to get out / live on the dark side of the American dream / we would dance all night, play our music loud / when we grew up nothing was what it seemed  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- memories

 

It is that one unexpected moment their eyes meet for the first time since decades have passed. Time stands still as they recognize each other, pondering how to react. Should they react at all?

Both of them freeze in their movements as memories flood their minds.

They remember better times, when life was easy. When they were young and thought everything was possible. When there were a million ways to go, and nothing could go wrong. They had dreams to follow, goals in life to fulfill, and hopes, hopes so high it is ridiculous they ever thought they could reach them.

But it wasn’t hard to pretend when their heads were filled with music and love, with dance and alcohol, laughter and stories of how they wanted their life to be. No words were needed when their bodies talked, when they got to know each other so well.

It wasn’t until later they realized it had all been a big lie, when the music vanished and they realized there was nothing they could do to prevent time from tearing them apart. There was nothing left to say; so they left.

And now they meet again, hold their gazes over people, over laughter, over conversations that fade away in a heartbeat.

His heart starts to beat faster, just like it did when she looked at him. The corners of his mouth lift into a little smile, just as she snaps out of the trance, looks around as if she just woke up and gets into the car that is waiting for her.

His smile freezes and because there is nothing else to do, his hand combs through his hair to push away the insecurity, the disappointment.

It was nothing more than a nice dream, Rufus thinks and starts to walk again.

It was nothing more than a nice dream, Lily thinks in the safety of the car and closes her eyes to prevent a bitter tear from falling.

 


End file.
